According to Time Magazine, “doctors believe that osteoarthritis affects more than 20 million Americans. By 2020, that number is expected to reach 40 million.” These numbers do not account for the millions of Americans who live with hand disabilities caused by strokes, accidents, or birth defects.
Almost all currently available devices available for assisting in opening medicine (pill) bottles provide a means of opening a ‘turn top’ bottle cap and only a few address opening the ‘flip top’ bottle cap. There are no known devices available to open a ‘pinch top’ bottle cap.